


Hot Springs and Gloryholes

by AshuraAnderson



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, F/M, Facials, Glory Hole, Hand Jobs, Lolicon, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraAnderson/pseuds/AshuraAnderson
Summary: Random Naruto and/or Kiba/Various Series... NO YAOI... 3plus, NonConOriginally Posted by: C0p13r c. C0pyc4t (author)





	1. Chapter 9: Moegi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: ‘Minor1’ element, meaning Moegi is 12 to 13 years old. If it’s not your cup of tea, ignore this chapter, and wait for the Kiba/Tayuya chapter next
> 
> Originally Posted by: C0p13r c. C0pyc4t (author)

Moegi

(stand-alone)

~~~

“Is it okay to leave him like that, Tsunade-sama?”

“It’s fine,” Tsunade assured her assistant with a nonchalant wave. She took care to tread around Naruto’s limp body. She kept her fist tight on the towel wrapped around her soaked form. “He’ll wake up in a matter of no time.” Even though she was reassured, Shizune couldn’t help feeling for the blond who haphazardly stumbled in while she and the busty Hokage enjoyed the hot springs. Due to the regular bathhouse being closed for some sprucing up, the residents of Konoha had to make do with this smaller spring that had to be regrettably – for the women – shared.

Naruto hadn’t realized that; he was just hoping for some good old ‘R‘n’R’ after a day of training. He realized his terrible luck the moment he stepped through the sliding door and saw Tsunade-baa-chan in all of her naked glory; Shizune had been far too modest – especially when next to her master – to let the towel go from her chest, even when seated in the water. It was a sight Jiraiya had confessed to never have been able to lay eyes on, and Naruto caught it by mistake. He stammered, trying to come up with the right words to apologize, but Tsunade’s concussion-inducing fist was much faster than his mouth this time. Both she and Shizune – and unfortunately Ton-Ton – were able to bathe in peace, though Naruto’s crumpled body was a bit unsettling for Shizune. To try to seem compassionate, Tsunade situated him in the springs so that he would look as if he was relaxing; it hardly settled Shizune’s nerves, as she cared for the blond like a little brother.

Even so, when they had their fill, Tsunade left with Shizune in tow. Nervously, with her small sow held affectionately in her arms, she bowed to the unconscious boy and apologized profusely for Tsunade’s brutality. Then she scurried off after her impatient master, ready to get dressed and prepare for another day of paperwork and unprofessional drinking – on Tsunade’s part.

So, all alone, Naruto lay in the hot springs, unable to enjoy it until he woke up…

~~~

Small, sweet Moegi stared up at the closed sign pasted on the closed doors of the usual hot springs. Her lips were pursed disappointedly. She’d come all this way, ready to enjoy a relaxing soak after long days and nights of roughing it out with Konohamaru and Udon – both of which were goofing off in the forest, playing ‘Next Hokage’, though the former rather forced the latter to stay – and now she found out that the hot springs were closed for renovations. What irony…

Her head dropped as she mumbled her discontent. Defeated, she supposed she would just turn about, go home, redress in her usual garb, and join her team again. It wasn’t that she didn’t like playing with them and idolizing Naruto, but she was still a girl who thought of more things than roughhousing and playing around, like treating herself to simple, beauty-enhancing pleasures. Guess she’d have to wait…

“You wanting to go to the hot springs?” asked an old man sweeping the cobblestone like some cliché ready to propel the plot to the predictable. Moegi looked over at him, and he gave her a friendly, five-toothed smile. “That is the reason you came here, yeah?”

Moegi looked puzzled, but nodded all the same.

“Well, there’s one a bit further down the road; a little backup spring,” he chortled, gesturing with his finger down the right path. “Last I saw, Hokage-sama and Shizune-san headed there. They may still be visiting.”

Moegi suddenly lit up with the idea of joining the revered kunoichi in the springs. Maybe some of Tsunade’s greatness – and feminine charms – would wash over her by sharing a secluded bath. Without any hesitation or thought, the excited, orange-haired kunoichi scurried down the road to the backup hot springs. “Thank you, old man~!” she cried behind her with a high wave.

The old man laughed feebly before going back to his chores. “My life sucks…”

Away from old people who hate themselves, Moegi hurried through the empty dirt road. Small shops soon gave way to brush and foliage-covered remains of old homes. For a while, the young kunoichi feared that she had been given wrong directions, or the wily old coot had sent her on a wild goose chase to give him a small feeling of satisfaction. However, before she could say anything terrible about the man during her moment of frustration, she saw the small establishment with a cloud of steam rising from beyond the high, bamboo fence. The hot springs! Moegi’s eyes sparkled with excitement. One-on-one time with the revered Fifth Hokage! The pre-teen exclaimed her excitement, and her feet worked double-time to not keep Tsunade waiting.

Of course, her luck today was not favorable. Perhaps if she took a different road, she would’ve passed by and seen that Tsunade and Shizune had already finished their relaxing period and were bound for the Kage manor. Unaware that she just missed Tsunade’s bath time, Moegi hurried into the small shack to undress and put on her towel. Her jubilant smile remained painted on her face, her large black eyes filled with hope, until she noticed something off. There were complimentary baskets to hold the visitors’ personal effects, yet only one was used, and the items definitely were not the clothes of the Hokage; her bust alone would tear the clothing apart if she tried to put them on.

Moegi, nonetheless, continued to undress. The clothes looked familiar, and there was little guessing when it came to people who wore the colors of orange and black. She would not jump to any other conclusions besides there was one other person at the springs and it was not the Hokage. With her white towel securely fastened around her lithe body, her feet carefully padded to the door leading to the hot springs. Rather than just sauntering out, she cracked the entrance open just enough to peek her head out; her tall pigtails brushed against the frame as they wedged between.

“Hello?” she nervously called out, her lips sealing together nervously. Her curious eyes scanned the scene of mist before zeroing in on the silhouette half-submerged in water, the upper body twisting at an uncomfortable angle that would no doubt cause back pains. At first, Moegi was uncertain, but the moment she noticed the spiky, blond hair, her face lit up once more. Just as good as one-on-one time with the current Hokage was one-on-one time with the future Hokage and idol of Konohamaru Army Corps. “Naruto-nii-chan!” Unaware that he was not conscious, Moegi hurried out to plop down next to the oddly-positioned jinchuuriki. It took her standing right over him for her to realize that he was not sitting properly because he was asleep, or – to be more accurate – comatose. Perhaps if she fingered his skull, she would feel the slight bump that had gone down since Tsunade clobbered him. Putting a fingertip underneath her slightly-parted mouth, she asked, “Uh, Naruto-nii-chan? Are you alright?”

No answer…

She tucked her fists below her chin and cautiously looked around. Maybe there was someone who could help, but there was no one, and with how secluded this establishment was, it was unlikely that anyone would happen by. She steeled herself suddenly, for she remembered that she was one of the three disciples of the great Uzumaki Naruto. If her mentor needed help, she would be one of the firsts in line, right after Konohamaru. Nodding her head once and quickly, she declared that she would help Naruto-nii-chan.

Carefully stepping into the water at Naruto’s side, using one hand to keep her towel closed about her naked form, Moegi grunted and struggled to correct Naruto’s abnormal posture. He was heavier than he looked, she thought, the constant blush on her face spreading with the redness of exertion. At last, after a great deal of effort, she had him sitting up, though his head drooped forward and seemed like it would cause some neck cramps when he awoke. Moegi made a flustered whine in the pit of her throat. “What should I do, Naruto-nii-chan?” Maybe if Konohamaru was here – or even Udon – one of them could come up with a solution, or at least take the blame for muscle spasms when Naruto came to; Moegi certainly didn’t want to be on the receiving end of her idol’s lecture.

Naruto made a small, incoherent mumble which sounded like a name, and then he wobbled. Before Moegi could react, he fell against her, his face burying halfway in one of the twin stalks of fluffy, orange hair. “Nii-chan,” whined Moegi, her hands shooting out to catch him, but failing. Quite embarrassingly, she bowed her head under his weight until he slid enough so that his cheek was on her shoulder. Well, this was a bit more manageable; she consented with a heavy sigh. Now that the boss was taken care of – sort of – she could concentrate on relaxing herself and waiting for Naruto to wake up from his nap.

Now at that point, as her left hand came to rest on her lap to be joined by the right, she suddenly realized where her hand had landed when Naruto was toppling onto her. It had been a haphazard reach, and she was unaware of it until just now, but she just had to scream in her head – as she was too shocked and appalled by where she saw her palm at – ‘what the heck is it doing there?!'

She retracted her hand and held it to her chest as if it had been burned, though it had only innocently landed on a not-so-innocent part of Naruto. The sudden retraction – as well as his current, bumbling movements – had loosened the small towel about his waist, and would have to be held together by his fist when he stood up lest he wanted to stand naked.

Forcibly staring forward, tense as a mouse next to a fox, she sucked on her lips and tried to think about relaxing. However, that was difficult, especially with one of her two – formerly three when she counted Sasuke as desirable – crushes lying against her with his towel opened. She cared deeply for Konohamaru, of course, but with the idolization of Naruto, there also came an unspoken attraction. The way he smiled and was kind, and the power and skill he had; it was enough to make girls of all ages weak in the knees, though his goofiness sometimes warded away a good lot of them.

She fidgeted in the water, her big eyes darting quickly over Naruto: his whiskered face, treasured necklace, toned torso, the odd design at his stomach that she guessed was a tattoo of sorts, and then the loose towel. Again, she fiddled nervously. It was sliding a bit, revealing his upper thigh, though – thankfully – nothing important was exposed to her. Still, her gaze couldn’t help the following glimpses she stole, just in case. As a budding, young girl – or woman, as she liked to announce herself as – she was curious. Anatomy was taught during the days in the Academy to prepare the young, potential ninjas that not all fights were done with kunai and ninjutsu. Of course, it was an embarrassing subject, and no matter how many times he taught it, Iruka-sensei seemed hesitant to head to that topic (Naruto Shit-On-You-Then disagrees, of course).

Moegi made a soft sound, turning away to try to focus on something other than her boss leaning to intimately against her. The hair at the back of her neck bristled while a cold shudder ran down her spine; Naruto had begun to drool in his sleep, his saliva leading a small trail down to her towel. He mumbled softly and shifted, his mouth closing to prevent a constant flow of spit. Not comfortable with the spittle path on the side of her chest, she eased a hand up and wiped it away. Unfortunately, by doing so, her young curiosity was roused once again and led her to glance at Naruto again. His body was so tight from exercise, but her attention was once again drawn back to the one area that was concealed from her study.

It wasn’t like she hadn’t seen the male form before outside of textbook images. She embarrassedly recalled the time she stumbled onto Konohamaru doing ‘research’ for his sexy techniques to impress Naruto when he returned from his years of training with the frog hermit. Recovering Naruto’s ‘research’ magazines, Konohamaru stole away to the usual meeting spot for his group to look over the material. Moegi had spotted him through the bushes, perched on his haunches with his slacks drawn down and his hand encircling his small penis, pumping it quickly while flipping urgently through the pages with his free hand. Before his climax could be achieved, a flustered Moegi – overcoming her initial shock and mortification – lunged from her coverage to slug him, propelling him into the nearby pond to ‘cool off’.

Could she be considered a hypocrite now that her interest in her boss was roused? It was simple, childhood curiosity to see firsthand what books taught. Moegi glanced at Naruto’s face; he was still soundly unconscious. She swallowed hard, focus reverting to his lap where his towel was greatly disheveled. One gentle shift, and his nether regions would be exposed. Why not Naruto-nii-chan, Moegi finally decided, giving in to her interest. Her right hand slid over and hovered over his groin for the moment to mentally prepare herself before treading to more dangerous waters.

“Na… ahem!... Naruto-nii-chan, it’ll be a quick look!” promised Naruto’s female ward, bowing deeply in respect, which was an awkward process since his head was still leaning on her shoulder. She didn’t take her eyes off the matter at hand, though her lower lip trembled and her throat contracted violently when she gulped nervously. The cloth slipped down a little when her hand settled on it; she could feel the slight lump of his sex, though it felt like nothing compared to the metaphorical lump keeping her from breathing. She felt steamier than the hot springs she had settled in as she observed every inch that was slowly exposed at Naruto’s crotch. Blond hair? Moegi was awed by the flaxen curls – which seemed as if they had been trimmed – but she was more enthralled by the piece of flesh and muscle dangling limply in the water.

Her face was burning hot. So this was Nii-chan’s penis, she thought in wonderment. No surprise that it was considerably larger than Konohamaru’s; it was to be expected of their idol to surpass him in such a way. But something was different when comparing the two. Wasn’t Konohamaru’s straight and jutting upward? Naruto’s penis was flaccidly lying against the sac of skin containing his testicles; she barely remembered the name for them. Recalling her time in health class, she remembered that a penis had two states: flaccid and erect. Konohamaru had definitely been the latter. Moegi felt like knocking her fist against her head for her ignorance. Of course stimulation played a major role in the condition of a penis, just as it did for a woman. She blushed, knowing she would outwardly deny ever feeling aroused, even though she was feeling strangely hot and tingly while observing Naruto’s cock.

“Um…?” Curiously, she poked the shaft to experience the texture. It was soft, almost spongy. When erect, it should feel much firmer. Once more, she probed it and pulled away frantically, fearing that Naruto would come awake as his young admirer violated his genitals. He was a deep sleeper, though, and when she felt that it was safe to do so, she became bolder. First, she prodded the dick with her fingertip before cupping the shaft to bring the tip up to the surface. There was another feature different from Konohamaru’s; there was no overlapping skin at the reddish-pink head, leaving the tip somewhat plump. Her mouth hung open while her eyes ran over the strange appendage, taking notice of the small slit at the very tip. She probed it with her fingernail before spreading it open like a tiny mouth. It was a tube, but the walls of it were too compacted to see down his urethra.

Her heart leapt when Naruto made a soft utterance and shifted. Was he awake? No, just unconsciously reacting to the fingering of his sensitive cockhead. She thought that she shouldn’t press her luck, but when she noticed how the object in her hand started to pulsate with life, slowly stiffening and stretching out, she could not bring herself to ignore it. With great excitement and amazement, she watched as the limp muscle solidify to a tool that put Konohamaru’s penis to shame when it came a few centimeters shy of eight inches jutting up from the golden forest of hair. When it came to visual comparison, it was like jumping from a C – as Konohamaru’s size was average for his age – to an A+! Again, Moegi marveled at the ‘talent’ of the supreme head of the Konohamaru Army Corps.

Her hand had retracted when the penis began its ascent, rising from its lifeless arch to the mast it now stood as; she worried that her had could interfere with the erection, though it would’ve only aided if she added some ministrations. Naruto’s cock bobbed slightly from the violent flow of blood that had it mimicking the firmness of stone. It was almost hypnotic and kept Moegi’s sights from straying. It throbbed a bit more before she detected the transparent droplet at the tip. At first, she believed that it was merely water from the spring, but the head had already been spent of the water after rising up to a fill hard-on. Wanting to confirm what the liquid was, Moegi tapped a finger on the head and lifted away. It definitely was not water, as it clung to her fingertip like some kind of gel before it finally snapped. Not semen, but not urine either; she was quite befuddled by the fluid, as there certainly was no mention of hard cocks leaking. She gathered more of the fluid, this time rolling it in between her fingers to study the slippery texture.

“Ughn… Hehehe… Sakura-chan,” Naruto purred in his sleep when the young girl’s fingertips roamed over his cockhead, smearing the pre-cum over the smooth head like paste. Moegi ignored whatever words he grumbled. If he was not waking up and if he was not seeming to be in pain, then she must be doing something that he enjoyed, even while unconscious. Her small hand closed about his shaft, and he easily filled the gap between her linking fingertip and thumb.

“How did Konohamaru-kun do it?” she mumbled to herself, thinking back on when she watched her leader pump his own rod. It didn’t seem like a difficult process, but when she attempted to mirror what she remembered, it was a bit more challenging than she realized: setting a proper rhythm, keeping her hand firmly grasping him, and angling the penis correctly. “If I keep going like this,” she mumbled to herself with a hitched breath, “will I see semen?” She’d seen pictures of sperm – little tadpole cells – but she hadn’t a clue what the actual discharge looked like.

She checked the face of the whiskered boy. His eyes twitched and he would often moan, but there was no indication that he would wake up soon. Still, she did not want to take that chance and hastened the jerking movements of her fist. Naruto’s muscles noticeably tensed in response, and his moan was deep and drawn out. Moegi’s blushing face was filled with anxiety – a need to see her boss ejaculate and a fear that he would wake up before it happened.

The submerged balls in his loose-skinned scrotum began to draw up, despite the heat around them. Without conscious restraint, an explosion of white was soon to greet Moegi and her fingers in one great, big, gooey mess. But, with his senses more aware, Naruto would not miss the bliss. Slowly, blue irises appeared as his lids parted. It took Naruto a moment to recall where he was and why he wasn’t awake to enjoy it; the pain of his cranium was a quick reminder of Tsunade-baa-chan’s rage.

Now here he was, feeling strangely good, and apparently leaning against someone; a girl, he realized when he glanced down, and he briefly believed that it was Sakura since the bust was not very much developed. Upon closer inspection, as sleep faded from his eyes, he blinked and realized that this bust was considerably smaller, just barely budding! Which meant the hand that was moving rapidly and inexperienced on his dick…!

“Gah!” He immediately threw himself back, distancing himself from the girl who hadn’t realized he had woken up until it was too late. The both of them, jabbering incoherently, flushed profusely. “Moe-Moe-Moegi?!” Naruto finally blurted out, pointing a shaking finger at her, his eyes wide with shock. He covered his erection as best as he could one-handed. “What do you think you’re doing?!”

Moegi tucked her chin towards her chest, shoulders lifting and tensing at her sides. Her doe eyes wandered off to avoid Naruto’s appalled glare. “I’m sorry, Naruto-nii-chan,” she mumbled under her breath. She fidgeted, and because Naruto could hardly do anything besides stammer while trying to conceal his rock-hard cock underneath his towel, which didn’t really help since the awakened penis refused to be ignored, she went on to confess, “I was… curious.”

“Curious?” Naruto repeated the word as if it was a blatant lie, though she was speaking honestly. He pursed his lips, for her did not like scolding kids… or at least girls, as it was quite satisfying to bonk Konohamaru on the head when he was frustrated. Upset, he rubbed the back of his head and glanced off to the side, his face still a deep shade of crimson. His penis still pulsed, and that did not go unnoticed by Moegi’s eye. He mumbled, “Well, you shouldn’t have done it anyway. There should be boundaries…”

“But… but I’m your disciple!” she frantically blurted out, surprising Naruto with her passion when she leaned forward. If she had a chest like Tsunade’s or even Hinata’s, the towel across her chest would’ve been under a lot more strain and risk of opening. She had breasts a little bigger than what Sakura had at her age, Naruto ranked them. “I’m Naruto-nii-chan’s disciple! And I…” She faltered for a moment before flaring with desperate passion again. “I want to learn from you!”

Naruto swallowed hard as he stared at the tall-haired kunoichi. She wasn’t even in her teens yet, was she? And he shouldn’t be handling these matters! That was better saved for responsible adults, not teenage boys trained by probably the biggest pervert in all the land! He looked Moegi over; she lacked any desirable qualities, for she was almost completely flat-chested and no real curves. Still, the way she was watching him so intently, wanting nothing more than to study his dick.

His lips shifted in thought when he recounted his last ejaculation. It was a lonely burst since Sakura refused to come over to his apartment whenever he called. Perhaps it was the influential combination of sleep and arousal that made him seriously consider and inevitable removal of his towel. Moegi seemed both mystified and overjoyed that Naruto was willing to participate, despite his initial frustration.

Still a bit wary about what he was planning to do, Naruto obscured her vision of his cock with a hand. He wasn’t quite sure how he should go about this. It wasn’t as simple as engaging Sakura, who was more mature and conscious of her decisions. This was taking advantage of a girl, his apprentice!

Surprisingly, she took the initiative, scooting over quickly to peer down at his penis. He uncovered it slowly, one hand grasping and sliding down to the base of his cock. He twitched a little from the explosive sensation; Moegi must’ve worked him closer to the brink while he was unconscious than he thought. He strained a little to force down the feeling of possible ejaculation. It was a little more difficult to suppress the discharge when Moegi’s adventurous and small fingers rubbed over the head, the sticky pre-cum clinging to her skin.

Her large, inquisitive eyes turned up to her idol. “It’s smooth, Nii-chan,” she said softly.

Naruto nodded slightly before taking her hand to close it around his dick. “It’s hard, isn’t it?” he asked, wanting to hear her agreement.

She gave it, and added that it was very large. In response to her encouraging observations, Naruto jerked with a soft groan. He was that much closer, but he wasn’t so sure he wanted to loose the jets haphazardly in the water. His fingers were shaking with apprehension when he eased up and back, seating himself on the ledge of the water. A relieved sigh was given when his testicles were brought out of the steaming pool after so long; he’d need a check-up later to make sure there was no damage from the prolonged stay in the hot springs.

When Moegi asked what he was doing, he answered, “Better angling.” Angling for what? She didn’t have time to ask, for Naruto quickly brought her hand back to his dick. Unlike before, Moegi had Naruto’s experienced hand guiding her jerking motions. Though he was doing most of the work, even at keeping her fingers firmly locked around him, Moegi felt her arm tiring.

She whined softly. “Nii-chan, my arm’s getting tired!”

“Almost there,” Naruto wheezed, his half-lidded gaze on her young face. Gods, at this moment, he felt that he had no right to call anyone else a pervert. Still, that didn’t stop him from increasing his speed when she called his name again, curious as to what had him so flustered. Again, he assured her that he was almost done. And then he grunted, and she saw the scrotum’s contents draw up. He forced her to clutch him by the base, pumping very slightly to create more stimulation to aid his release.

“Nii-chan, what are you…? Aie~!” Moegi was mortified when the muscle in her fist suddenly jerked and expelled blasts of white liquid, the first heavy shot catching her at the bridge of her nose. Her first experience with semen, and she closed her eyes. Fearful of getting more of the goo on her blushing face, she tried to turn away, but Naruto’s free hand insisted that she stay in place to receive. With one fist pointing his semen-ejecting cock at her face and the other in between the two points of tied-up hair to keep her from moving, Naruto groaned deeply and told her to stay put. It took some mental fortitude to obey while being splashed with her boss’ spunk, though she still whimpered small protests. Of course, dizzied by the overwhelming pleasure, Naruto chose to take advantage of her open mouth, pulling her head forward until his cockhead – now spilling the remains of his orgasm – made it past her unwilling lips to stain her tongue with his pungent flavor.

Moegi cringed at the new and unfavorable taste of cum, but there was little she could do besides swallow it. Strange how it left a sort of burning sensation on the walls of her esophagus. When Naruto’s hold on her finally went slack, she pulled back and gagged, leaving her tongue out of her mouth, the flavor of salty bitterness still potent on her taste buds. Carefully opening her eyes, she awkwardly stared up at her mentor with long patches of his white semen oozing over her nose, hair and forehead, and rosy cheeks. With her free hand, she pressed her fingertips against a splotch of cum and held it out in front of her for inspection. She quivered, muttering, “This is semen?” It smelled so strong, and wherever it had landed left her skin tingly and warm.

As he stared at her inquisitive face innocently studying his seed, Naruto was ashamed, ashamed that he took advantage of his young ward and ashamed that he was still hard and willing to do more. He stared down at his crotch where he still had Moegi’s hand fastened around his still-hard prick. His tongue ran out over his upper lip when he carefully moved Moegi’s hand up his cock, expelling the final droplets of pearly fluid. He took a second look at her body and face. He’d never desired her before, yet he could hardly think of anything else he wanted to do now besides her.

“Here,” Naruto grumbled, using his foot to nudge her thighs apart, much to her embarrassment. Perhaps even more embarrassing to her was the fact that, when he had enough space between her stretched-apart legs, he eased himself back in the water, grinning eagerly. She felt the urge to withdraw when his rigid cock submerged in the water like the fin of a shark. The engorged muscle neared her hidden crotch.

Moegi was seized with uncertainty and fear, suddenly drawing herself up to keep from straddling her boss’ lap. Her hands latched desperately on his shoulders, and his blue eyes looked at her questioningly. Her voice trembled in a breath, “Naruto-nii-chan, is this…? Are we going to…?”

That toothy smirk returned as if it would reassure her that there was nothing to worry about aside from future grief and mortification. At the moment, however, arousal and immoral lust won out in the bout with common sense and propriety. “It’ll be alright,” he told her with a nod. She felt his fingers wandering across the bottom of her towel, against her thigh. “That is, if you still want your boss to teach you.”

This was a tight spot that Moegi found herself in: on one hand, she was uncertain if she was ready to take the plunge and lose her virginity to Naruto-nii-chan – which she decided wasn’t bad at all – or she could go against the lifeblood motto of the Konohamaru Army Corps: never going back on one’s word. Her way of the ninja ignited the fire of determination in her eyes. Unable to get her mouth to open, she gave an affirmative nod and grunt.

That was all the consent the excited jinchuuriki needed. He took her waist in his grip to adjust her, grinning when he felt the small hands on his shoulders tighten. He held her in place, hovering several inches over his lap as he scooted down and lined himself up. He blindly searched for her tight snatch. His cockhead was tickled by the sparse orange hairs that had begun to grow with the arrival of puberty. Without even finding her entrance, he knew that it’d be a bit of a struggle to wedge inside of her, despite her obvious willingness.

At last, he discovered her tiny entrance, nether lips ready to receive – or attempt to receive – the true leader of the Konohamaru Army Corps. One last chance to back out was passed by, and Moegi held her breath as she was descended. “Ah!” She gasped out the instant she felt him bump against her, and it caused him momentary worry before proceeding. They both trembled as he tried to work himself through her tight hole, but it was difficult as he was rather large and she was rather small.

Well, Naruto, of course, wasn’t about to throw his hands up in defeat and tell Moegi to find him when she matured a bit more – though he would probably still tell her that when they were through. The hand at her waist ventured around her until it came up from behind, alerting her when he briefly probed the wrong hole. When he found the correct region, his middle finger tested and inserted itself. Moegi’s tight canal clenched, and Naruto was shocked at how snug it was. He actually wondered if it was possible to fit his shaft in her without tearing her seriously.

Moegi felt her gut coil as her virgin cunt was prodded and widened by Naruto’s skillful fingers. No doubt he had done this before, and Moegi could almost be certain that it was Sakura who was the one under the wandering fingers most of the time. She would’ve swelled with pride at the thought of her being only the second girl to be with Naruto, but his fingers captivated her and kept her from getting too full of herself.

She whined more and more when he added a second finger to help separate her narrow chute. Her insides were exposed to the hot water, which left her tingling. He aggressively loosened her, but he was not violent. When he felt that he had caused her some discomfort, he would amend the amount of stretching. Moegi felt so violated as he worked, but she knew that he was doing this more for her comfort. With his strength and willpower, if he wanted to, he could’ve jabbed through, stealing all the pleasure for himself while she sobbed in pain. Like this, she was given a sampling of the delights yet to come. Quaking, she was lost in the pleasure mounting in her lower belly as Naruto’s digits moved in and out of her while his thumb gingerly stroked the crest of her labia, which made it feel like electricity was jolting through her, though it felt very good rather than painful.

“Nii-chan,” she panted, one hand sliding across his shoulder to hook around his neck. Blue orbs regarded her, though he still seemed set on his work at her cunt. “It feels… really good.”

“Hehehe. Just wait ‘til we get started,” he told her. He gave a few more thrusts with his fingers to test how smoothly they moved into her, and he determined that she was as ready as she could be. Withdrawing and resuming their previous positioning, he announced her readiness. For the second time, she felt him against her pussy lips, but unlike before, after a bit of pressure, Naruto’s enlarged head pushed through. He gritted his teeth as she constricted him like the coils of a snake. “Tight,” he seethed as though someone had him by the throat. Ever so slowly, he pushed deeper and deeper.

Moegi couldn’t form a single word during her descent; she mostly gave a high-pitched squeal from being impaled by Naruto’s impressive girth. Two fingers had hardly been enough for preparation for this. She panted violently and grunted, trying to keep her vaginal walls from putting up too much of a resistance to the cock sliding into her. Thank goodness for kunoichi exercises and stretching, for her hymen would’ve made things ten times more painful. Konohamaru would’ve been a better fit, but Moegi wasn’t about to refuse Naruto burrowing into her. Fingernails dug into the flesh of Naruto’s neck and shoulder as she cried his name.

Naruto made one final surge before he pounded against the end of her vagina. She jarred violently when he bottomed out, now jabbing against her cervix. When pressure was applied, she cried out with tears in her eyes. “Naruto-nii-chan, stop it! It hurts!”

“Sorry, Moegi,” he halfheartedly apologized. He withdrew a bit, putting less stress on the doors of her womb. Gods, she was tight! Her lithe body held onto him like a vacuum when he slowly picked her up. Reinsertion was much easier now that she had been loosened even further, and soon, he was handling her with greater ease. Most times, when he lost himself in pleasure, she sobbed that he was hitting too deep, too hard. He would check his pace, but it did little help. With gravity and passion on his side, it was hard not to constantly throw himself into her, as if trying to fit the entirety of his large cock into her already-tightly-packed snatch.

Before she could stop him, Naruto moved a hand to the back of her towel and flung it across the pond. She gasped at the sudden unveiling of her adolescent body. “Nii-chan!” She was so embarrassed, for though she claimed to have the most seductive body in all of Konoha, she knew that she had a long way to go before she was on par with Tsunade or even Ino. Sadly, her breasts were little more than slight lumps that could easily fit in the hand. Nevertheless, Naruto’s mouth was on her underdeveloped chest, taking her pink nipple in his mouth and suckling hungrily on it. She twisted and writhed. “No~! Nii-chan~!” Even as she cried, Naruto continued to suckle on her pert nipples, plucking on them with his lips until they were swollen and sore.

Perhaps this wasn’t the ideal position while getting her used to his size, Naruto considered. It was easy enough to lift her, as she barely weighed anything when compared to the nights he took Sakura to his room. He gave a few more thrusts before pulling out of Moegi. She questioned his motives before he instructed her to climb out of the hot springs and position herself on her hands and knees. It didn’t take too much of her imagination to picture the pose he wanted, as Konohamaru often peeked at pictures of half-naked to naked women in such a pose, usually blowing a kiss at the camera. However, leaving her backside on display was a bit concerning.

She looked over her shoulder when Naruto came up behind her. Already, he had his cock at her entrance, stroking her folds with the tip before pressing more tightly against her. When he pushed through, she grunted deeply and cringed. Her small body stressed to accommodate him as he filled her up. She heard him exhale raggedly as he drew her hips towards him to help him slide in, though he came to an end at five inches, which was all she could handle at this size and age. With almost three inches unable to fit in her, Naruto relished her homely snatch giving him a mighty hug. At once, he began to move inside of her, rocking her thin body back and forth, her ginger pigtails swaying back and forth above her.

Naruto grunted as he pounded into her. The cockhead rammed against her cervix over and over again until a weeping Moegi begged his leniency. Of course, when Naruto got started, it was hard for him to slow down; that was why Sakura – with her well-trained body – was such an ideal bedfellow for him. Poor Moegi could not fight against him or pull away as he ruined her with fearsome thrusts. “Please, Nii-chan! Not so hard!” she cried over and over. If he slowed down at all, it wasn’t very noticeable; he still rushed against her cervical wall, knocking against the doors of her womb like a battering ram.

Naruto leaned over her to latch one hand around her shoulder to keep her firmly in place when her arms began to give way underneath her. It felt like he would start spreading her cervix to force his way into her womb, though he never made the effort to do so. Moegi wasn’t sure how it felt though: painful or pleasurable. Her gut roiled and felt as though it was filled with butterflies that became more and more agitated every time Naruto plunged into her.

She chanted ‘Nii-chan’ constantly, no longer concerned with his speedy thrusts. After so long, she had adapted to the change of her body being spread wide and found it to be an unforgettable ride of pleasure. It felt as though something had imploded within her, numbing her to everything but her boss’ cock driving in and out of her, bestowing her with blasts of pleasure. She threw her head back, her mouth gaping as she shrieked, “Nii-chan!!” Her first-ever orgasm crashed into her, overloading her senses with pleasure and left her to believe that nothing in the world would ever be as enjoyable as this single moment. Her spine arched, her ass jutting.

Naruto felt her clamp down even harder on him, making it near impossible to keep up his relentless rhythm. A squirt of feminine juices flooded over his cock before he too felt his impending release. He gave a few more pumps inside her, which was quite the risk since he was so close. At the last second, he pulled out and held Moegi steady, though her upper body collapsed from exhaustion. A pasty jet coated the inside of Moegi’s slender thighs, and more quickly followed. Naruto breathed huskily as his balls pumped the rest of their loads over the preteen’s backside, though he was careful not to get any of the gushes over her vagina; no point taking a chance.

Exhaling after rubbing out the last of his cum, Naruto gave Moegi a firm pat on her ass. He snickered a little when she found the strength to look back at him, though she was still having trouble catching her breath. “Moegi-chan,” Naruto said proudly, “you could become one of my best students!”

Her face lit up a bit with a hopeful smile. “Really, Naruto-nii-chan?!”

Naruto nodded and was about to give some sort of speech about her growth, but there seemed to be something amiss, something he had not been aware of while plowing his female student. Slowly, he turned, and sure enough, bad luck was waiting for him.

Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino watched him, each with her own look of mortification or disbelief, or in Sakura’s case, unbound, shocked, vengeful anger. Her mouth, ears and nostrils seemed to steam with how hot her blood had become from boiling anger. Slowly, her trembling body came into motion from her initial mortified reaction. Her gritting teeth parted as she growled each syllable of his name like its own promise of death. “Na. Ru. To…”

While Moegi – embarrassed beyond belief – sat up and tried to hide the evidence of what was done, Naruto held up his hands and waved them in front of him, trying to dissuade the terminator-like girl slowly marching towards him and radiating a terrifying aura. “Sa-Sakura-chan! Wait! It… it’s not what you think!” He was lost in her shadow, her towering frame blotting out the sun. “I can explain! Believe it!”

~~~

“You could’ve done worse,” Ino assured the ginger-haired girl, patting her shoulder reassuringly. Moegi hadn’t picked her head up, even when she had been given her towel back by Tenten and was in between her and Ino while bathing in the hot springs. Sure, the two of them thought that she was a bit too young to be thinking about boys that intimately, but she was still a kunoichi, and that meant that life could be cut relatively short, no matter what age the ninja was. Ino was just in the middle of her little pep talk of Moegi’s choice for a first time. “Older boys are usually more fun,” she consented with a nod, causing Tenten to stare skeptically at her, knowing of how she was quite popular, though her charms were often shadowed by her superior and sometimes frightful personality.

The weapons specialist suddenly looked at the entrance of the hot springs, just as Sakura returned, smacking her hands together with pride. “What did you do?” Tenten felt she had to ask.

“I just gave Naruto some time to think about what he’s done,” Sakura coolly said before plopping down in the water. “I don’t think he’ll be so impulsive anymore.”

A nervous smile passed over Tenten’s face. A woman’s jealousy was a really scary thing. She then looked back over. “Hinata, aren’t you going to come in?”

Hinata did not respond, did not move. Like a statue, she just stood there, towel wrapped around her body, eyes wide and jaw practically unhinged. Had she actually seen Naruto-kun violating Moegi? It was doubtful that Hinata would be moved from that spot anytime soon…

~~~

Kiba hummed in thought as he looked up. Shino, Shikamaru, and Chouji accompanied him, all wearing nothing but towels about their waist. The four of them stared up at the tree bough fifteen feet in the air. “What do you make of this?” the Inuzuka asked the group.

Shikamaru sighed and rubbed the back of his head. “He must’ve annoyed Sakura,” he grumbled. “Tch. You’d think he’d learn. Let’s go, Chouji. It’s too troublesome to get him down now.” Grunting and muttering a slight apology to the one suspended in the air, Chouji followed his best friend.

Of course, Kiba and Shino stayed behind, mostly for the former to gloat. He cupped a hand and called to Naruto, who had a towel wrapped around his groin and butt like a diaper and writing over his bruised body that read ‘Pervert!!’ “Oi, Naruto! You want some help down?”

Slowly, Naruto lifted his bruised face, regarded Kiba, and then went limp. He quietly answered, “Believe it…”

~~~

Note: I am not the original author. Credit for this story goes to c0p13r c. c0pyc4t (who will be removing all of his content from AFF.net on January 1st, 2018). I have added/edited nothing (beyond a bolded chapter title), which unfortunately includes any italics/bolding/underlining/etc... that was present in the original post of this story.


	2. Chapter 9: Moegi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: ‘Minor1’ element, meaning Hanabi is 11 years old. This will be my last ‘loli’ for this series
> 
> Originally Posted by: C0p13r c. C0pyc4t (author)

Hanabi

(stand-alone)

~~~

Why was it? Why was it that whenever Hinata ventured to the hot springs, she did so alone? There was a time when she’d always ask Hanabi to accompany her, and while it was true that the two Hyuuga sisters often went together to the onsen, Hanabi noticed a pattern to her sibling’s solo visitations. There were certain days – consistent every week – she’d omit her little sister from the venture; when Hanabi took the initiative to invite herself, Hinata, stammering, went to great lengths to dissuade her. Hanabi could say that she didn’t see her elder sibling that flustered except when she was around that blond-haired guy. Uzumaki Naruto, if she remembered correctly; Hanabi was more focused on her own clan affairs to care to recite the names of all the other common ninja of the village aside from her sister’s team.

Hanabi was sitting outside, watching with her young, attentive eyes as Hinata padded to the exit with her bathing supplies. She was acting like she was being sneaky, but if someone was outside the Hyuuga compound and expecting her, she wasn’t exactly being successfully stealthy. It was one of those times when she completely neglected to invite Hanabi. It wasn’t so much as being hurt and ignored than curiosity that had Hanabi so intrigued. Their father had warned them of the dangerous of being naively inquisitive, but being a child, Hanabi couldn’t help herself. Maybe, just this once, she should follow her big sister…

“Oi! Hinata!”

Hinata was barely out the front gates when the familiar voice called out to her. Hanabi recognized it as the Inuzuka of Team Kurenai. Sure enough, Kiba came sauntering up to Hinata with his huge canine companion at his side. After a brief and surprised greeting from the sister, Kiba explained that he was there to retrieve her. “Shino’s cornered some rare bug,” he said, gesturing to the forest with his hand. “He can’t get to it, and he doesn’t want to take any chances of it getting away. He wants you to come and use your Byakugan so you can tell him precisely where it is under the rock.”

“A bug?”

“Yeah, I figure it’s a waste of your ability too,” Kiba sighed with a shrug. “But it’s what Shino wants, and you know how he gets. Let’s just get it over with. It shouldn’t take long.” The sooner Shino caught that bug, the sooner Kiba and Akamaru could spend traversing the forests of Konoha.

Hinata looked down at her bucket. She murmured behind her pursed lips. There was a schedule she was supposed to keep to, and it’d throw everything off if she was late. Still, she couldn’t ignore her friends. A few minutes of tardiness should be forgiven, she reasoned while setting her supplies behind the gate to wait for her return. Mentioning to Kiba how she wanted to make haste, the three of them hurried down the road to catch up with the patiently waiting Shino.

With her sister gone, Hanabi slowly stepped out of the shadowed section of the porch. Sure enough, it did not seem like Hinata would be returning quickly, which threw a wrench in Hanabi’s plans to tail her. It was just bad timing, she reasoned. But then her eyes fell on the left-behind toiletries.

Perhaps, whatever was so interesting at the hot springs at this particular time on this particular day would still be waiting there, with or without Hinata’s attendance…

Gulping, Hanabi chose to be a little mischievous.

~~~

Hyuuga Hanabi scurried to the hot springs with haste she’d never shown before. Normally, she moved on protocol, retaining the dignity of a noble whenever she traveled. This time, she was moving with a more selfish purpose, clutching her sister’s bathing bucket to her chest as if to hide incriminating evidence. Of course, there was no one around, so there was really no need for her to be suspiciously cautious.

The outdoor onsen that she and her sister usually occupied was usually empty; today was no exception. Most visitors preferred the indoor bath house, as it was closer to the usual commute; the onsen was more preferred at night, when groups would come in drunk with more helpings of alcohol.

Alone, Hanabi had nothing to be bashful about when she shed her clothes. Her sister’s buxom figure was beautiful, and Hanabi hoped that she would someday fill out like that. Hinata seemed to resent her luscious curves, for they didn’t appeal to her withdrawn nature. There was a time when she tried going out without her baggy jacket, but she felt that she might’ve been strolling around naked with how often passersby would gawk at her cleavage; even Kiba outright ogled her when he was aware of her attributes.

Little, lithe Hanabi had barely started to develop. Her chest was not flat anymore, but her breasts weren’t much to look at; small lumps, easily cradled in even her own hands. There was faint fuzz at her crotch to announce her beginning maturity. What she did not have to worry about was whether or not she’d blossom fully; Hyuuga women tended to have curvy figures: her timid, elder sister was a prime example of this fact.

She held her towel in front of her as she strolled into the hot springs, looking around for anything that might interest her big sister enough to keep coming back for these secretly scheduled visits. There wasn’t anything special as she looked around. Everything was average. Maybe it was an event… Hanabi chose to stay and wait; she wasn’t about to object to relaxing in the hot springs for a bit. If nothing happened, maybe Hinata would show up at least to provide some company.

Taking one last gander around, Hanabi resigned herself to wait. For how long, she hadn’t decided yet; she wasn’t yet bored enough to think about leaving. With her bathing luggage set to the side, she carefully descended into the water. She was small, so the surface came up to her chin when she was fully seated. Now relaxing, she forgot all about why she had come there in the first place.

On the other side, however, the only other person in the hot springs – who had just arrived, stumbling out of the changing room in haste – had a very strict agenda. Uzumaki Naruto hadn’t even bothered to take a towel out with him when he clumsily kicked off his clothing. There was a certain timeframe for his and Hinata’s private festivities, and he was running late! Hinata may have been a lenient sort, but when it came to this matter, she was very wary. If either of them did not meet here at the same time on the scheduled day, and if they were not alone, the events that usually took place would not transpire.

“Get off,” he snapped at his boxers, which were still clinging to his heel. He kicked them off and watched as they fell in the springs. Frustrating, but he could worry about wet underwear later. He needed to get to that hole!

Once free, he threw himself towards the divider of the open air springs and searched for that elusive hole. Having been here on a weekly basis with Hinata for the past month, he found the blocked hole and pushed the blockage through to clatter on the other side. He ducked low and peeked to the women’s side. It was hard to see through the mist, but he felt overjoyed when he saw that familiar haircut on the only woman present.

He had mistaken on Hyuuga heiress for another.

“Oi, Hinata!” He spoke softly, but urgently. He knocked on the fence to get her attention. Fortunately, the head turned; unfortunately, he couldn’t recognize the difference between Hyuuga sisters when his vision was so blurred by steam. All he thought to identify was the haircut and color – dark-blue and dark-brown seemed similar in the steam – and the lack of color in the eyes. “I’m here!”

Hanabi blinked several times, looking towards the fence, but not being sure where that voice was coming from. Whoever it was and wherever the voice was coming from, he must’ve been linked to Nee-san wanting to come to the hot springs in the first place. She wasn’t willing to risk a trap, and formed a hand seal. With a quiet announcement, veins popped out around her suddenly-straining eyes. Steam vanished from her vision, and she only saw in black, white, and blue – the singular flow of chakra from the person on the other side of the fence.

Was he peeping? If he was, he wasn’t anymore when he stood up fully from his crouched position.

Well, now that she knew where the person was, she felt more confident approaching. She didn’t ask who it was, didn’t say a word to give herself away; she simply grabbed her towel and held it close, cautiously approaching where the person was. Perhaps he wished to share some secrets with who he mistook to be Hinata. Hanabi didn’t mind lending an open ear.

But before her hearing could take over, her observant eyes noticed the hole in the wall. It was just a little below her navel and more than broad enough for someone to peek through. Luckily, the man had stopped crouching, which meant that he hadn’t seen the little girl stand up from the water. Still, for the hole to be so large, she had to wonder what…

She hadn’t even time to think about what the hole was for when suddenly, something long and thick pushed through, arching upward prominently when it was safely through. Hanabi was speechless. As young as she was, she hadn’t much of a clue as to what this pinkish, veiny, swollen-tipped thing was. She could guess that it was an appendage of the guy, but was this what they had instead of what girls had? It looked like a sausage, but a nicer color and an almost-mushroom-like tip. What was with the layer of skin that was peeling back from the tip?

“C’mon, Hinata,” said the boy who did not sound to be too old. Could it have been one of Hanabi’s sister’s friends? She’d heard Kiba enough to recognize his voice; Shino didn’t talk enough, so it couldn’t have been him. Whoever it was, he sounded urgent. The fence rattled with a soft thud; he must’ve impatiently pushed himself against the divider, desperate for whatever it was he expected from her sister.

Hanabi was at a loss at what to do. Staring at the long, thick shaft made her feel strange, as though there was something fluttering around in her belly and making her groin hot. Aside from that, though, there was nothing really that she thought of.

“Touch it, ‘tebayo,” the other finally implored.

Hanabi pursed her lips, blushing profusely as she continued to stare intently at the pinkish sausage. She pondered if she should obey. Surely, her sister had done something like this if her partner had expected it this time. The sensible thing was to leave, but she was curious about this thing. Touching it shouldn’t be too bad.

A small hand unlatched from her towel, exposing her right nipple on her nearly-flat chest. It was hard, and when the towel brushed against it, she noticed how sensitive it was. She didn’t pay attention to it, though, focusing solely on her small hand approaching the appendage.

It was so warm, and she hadn’t even touched it yet! She didn’t take more than a moment’s hesitation before her fist carefully circled around the hard thing. Its sturdiness surprised her. True, it looked hard, but it felt like grabbing solid muscle instead of flesh! Big pale eyes focusing with her mouth inquisitively agape, she leaned in to better examine the phallus. At the tip, where there was a narrow slit of a hole, there beaded some strange fluid. When the boy part throbbed, more of the liquid squeezed out until the abundance dripped in a long stream.

Naruto did not pay any attention to Hinata’s lack of response. She was weird like that: always so quiet and hesitant, though also obedient and thorough. Her grip seemed a little different. Maybe she was just squeezing less than usual, but it felt like her hand was smaller. No matter, he thought with a foxy and excited grin. She had not left him disappointed thus far.

Hinata may have been more than satisfactory for Naruto’s Bijuu-enhanced needs, but Hanabi was a different matter. She still had her fist latched around him, but she hadn’t thought of what to do next. Tugging on it never occurred to her, thinking that it might feel like someone trying to tug off an arm. Instead, she kept her fist on a constant and gentle squeeze while she inspected the round head. She kept her distance fair, but this close, she could smell the aroma of the fluid; it was faint, but it was an almost-sweet scent.

The member surged forward with an accompanying grunt. Hanabi immediately retracted herself from the penis, frightened that the person was angry with her. Such a thought was banished from thought when she heard a pitiful whine from the other side. “What are you waiting for, Hinata?” wheezed the boy desperately. “Put it in your mouth. Suck on it, ‘tebayo.” He sounded very needy, very desperate, as though he was in pain.

‘Tebayo’ was a nonsensical phrase that many would recognize from the troublemaker-turned-hero of Konoha, but the Hyuuga was a sheltered clan and had no significant run-ins with the blond-haired orphan. Therefore, Hanabi was left in the dark concerning the identity, but she also had instructions on what was to be done.

She was to suck on it…

Like candy? Hanabi doubted the taste would be similar, but she wouldn’t dismiss the order. At the same time, she questioned it. It must’ve been like kissing; not the method, but the act. She wouldn’t go around putting fingers in her mouth, after all! At the same time, she had to think how weird it would be, putting that part inside her mouth. It was meant for other purposes, wasn’t it? She certainly wouldn’t ask someone to put their mouth on her vagina…

“Please, Hinata,” came the desperate whine.

Swallowing her hesitation and quieting the questions buzzing in her brain, Hanabi took hold of the shaft, lifted it slightly, and aimed at her mouth. She had to open wide to take him in, but she handled it quite well for an inexperienced girl. There was a grateful sigh when her mouth engulfed him. Her tongue wriggled for space, but his cock hardly left any excess room in her small mouth.

She did not dare to take him very far in her mouth. Just having two inches felt like she was overdoing it; Naruto did not agree. A tight mouth like this; it was a waste not to ravage it. He groaned loudly, wishing the fence was not holding him back; Hinata was being such a tease taking so little of him in, but it also felt so good!

Hanabi could practically feel the anticipation circulating through the object in her mouth. A substance that was not her saliva poured over the back of her tongue, and she could only assume that it was that very same fluid she had been so curious about before. It was too late to wonder if it would be alright to swallow it; when it leaked towards the back of her throat, her esophagus impulsively flexed to carry the small load to her stomach.

Not too bad of texture or taste; if she did not liken the slimy feeling running down her throat to anything gross, it was tolerable.

After a moment of cradling the cockhead in her mouth, she proceeded with the other instruction: sucking. She sealed her lips tightly around the swollen tip and commenced to drawing on the shaft. There wasn’t much technique employed. She didn’t know it, but her sister had grown quite accustomed to satisfying Naruto through this hole in the fence.

Naruto grimaced when he felt the fierce suction on the tip of his cock. Was Hinata trying to give him a hickey?! It was like she was trying to sup his essence like water through a straw. While it didn’t hurt, per se, it did make him wonder why she wasn’t using her usual abilities.

“Hinata,” he wheezed. “Do it like before, ‘tebayo.”

On his instruction, Hanabi was worried. She couldn’t very well do something like before if she’d never done it before! And to mimic her sister; Hanabi was afraid she would be found out and scolded. What would Father do if Naruto reported this egregious event? Though she was intrigued by it and was left tingling, she knew it was something bad to put someone’s genitals in her mouth.

She whimpered softly and started to pull her mouth off of him, but at the last second, Naruto rushed against the fence with his hips, embedding more than just the tip in her mouth. She gasped around him, but didn’t try to take him out. He rocked his hips back, dragging out of her mouth before filling it again. He then gave Hanabi a very useful hint when he exhaled, “Just like that…”

Hanabi allowed him to pump himself in and out of her mouth a few more times before she was bold enough to try to copy the motions with her head. She and Naruto started off-rhythm, but Naruto started to ease back to let her do her thing. Hanabi wasn’t able to take him in as far as Hinata was able, but he didn’t complain, so it wasn’t an issue.

Putting her small hands on the fence – her towel fell to her knees, leaving her completely naked – she pushed her head back and forth. Her tongue was pressed flat on the floor of her mouth, rubbing against the vein-riddled underside of Naruto’s length. It was easy to detect the abundant throbbing in her mouth, but she wasn’t sure what it meant; she also wasn’t sure how long she was expected to do this. Her jaw was cramping and she was just plain getting tired.

She was about to give up and hope that the person on the other side of the fence was satisfied with the effort she had put in. He’d been moaning appreciatively for a while, so he shouldn’t have any complaints about her dislodging her mouth. She gave one last bob of her head before the shaft suddenly pulsed and the boy pushed forward as much as he could, almost slipping into her throat.

“Here it comes, Hinata,” he wheezed in warning.

Here what comes?

Hanabi’s eyes flashed wide when a gooey substance suddenly sprayed over the back of her throat. Without knowing what it was, she was forced to swallow it before pulling back. More of the liquid – which she found to be incredibly bitter and salty on her tongue – continued to gush in abundant spurts; each one was accompanied by a deep-throated grunt from the other side.

The pulsating cock was drawn out of her cum-filled mouth, though it still throbbed strongly. She opened her mouth and spit out the distasteful fluid, leaving a puddle right in front of her knees. At first, Hanabi had feared that he was going to the bathroom, but the strange, milky fluid pumping out of him was something else entirely. She thought to move out of the way of the gushes, but like a deer caught in headlights, she simply watched as the penis doused her slender body – from chest to thighs – with white streaks. She stared down at the slow-moving rivers running down her body, noticing how one fateful spurt had spilled over her brown nipple.

Looking back up, she saw a drip of the white stuff dangling from the swollen tip, slowly drooping to inevitably fall to the ground. If she wanted to, she could save it with her tongue and slurp out every remaining bit. Though she didn’t like the taste, she found herself doing just that, carefully lifting her tongue to catch the dangling dollop and reattach her lips around the head.

Naruto was slumped against the wall when he felt the head of his cock be capped once again. Normally, Hinata was so tentative. He didn’t know why she was so forward today, but it was exciting. If not for Hinata’s one condition, he would’ve leapt over to her side to fuck her in every position he could think of. They had relations before, face-to-face, but afterwards, Hinata had been so embarrassed that she actually hid under her blanket for the better part of a week. Thus, when Naruto embarrassedly and excitedly asked if they could try ‘it’ again, she nearly passed out, but after a day or two of consideration, she came up with this whole ‘hot springs and gloryholes’ idea.

Even if he couldn’t be with her and touch her soft flesh – her tits were even more glorious to touch than look at! – he was determined to take her as usual. His Jinchuuriki-enhanced stamina proved to be much more than Hinata, Sakura, and likely any other woman – with perhaps the exception of the best medical ninja around, Senju Tsunade – could handle, but it was better than relying on his own hand, as that was not only boring, but tiring as well. Also, there was the fact that he’d feel a little guilty leaving Hinata unsatisfied.

“Hinata,” he wheezed, his breathing elevating with expectancy. He pulled back to stroke himself a little, smearing ‘Hinata’s spit – mixed with traces of his cum – across his cock to slicken him up more. When he was satisfied with his lubrication, he presented himself once again through the hole. Normally, he would peek through to get a good glimpse of Hinata’s assets, as she would sometimes put on a quick show of her tits or spreading the lips of her pussy – all embarrassedly, of course – but he was too eager to be inside of her.

Hanabi heard the boy call for Hinata to bend over, to press back against the hole. Did he simply enjoy giving orders? She supposed she should be a little glad that he was verbally guiding her through this experience. Obediently, she turned about and set her backside against the hole in the fence. She had to say that it felt somewhat relieving to jut her crotch out, but the rough planks of the divider did feel uncomfortable against her rump.

The alignment with the hole was off because of her size. Naruto, however, did not know this, and his jabbing cock hit against Hanabi’s ass instead of her cleft. Confused by his normally-accurate thrust, Naruto tried again only to grind against the crevice of Hanabi’s backside again.

“What are you doing?” He could appreciate a joke as well as the next person, but this was maddening! He wanted to be inside of her! “Get higher, ‘tebayo!”

Hanabi didn’t know why she was out of breath, or why she suddenly became so eager to find something to elevate her. Upon feeling the phallus slide through the crack of her butt, her crotch – which was oddly hot and wet (though she was sure she hadn’t wet herself) – began to ache. Luckily, there were stools out for guests to sit and rinse on in the hot springs. They were just tall enough to level out her groin with the hole.

First contact was made with his cock; it brushed against her slick nether lips. Against there, he felt huge, bigger even than when she sucked him into her mouth! She considered what she was in store for when that blunt tip continued to probe her virgin hole. It felt good, sending jolts of delight up her spine… kind of like a tickle, but far more intense. She wasn’t going to giggle, and instead whimpered loudly.

Naruto could not explain why, but Hinata seemed tighter than usual. He took his time when he found her entrance, groaning deep in his throat when his tip separated her folds. Yes, she was tighter, but he wasn’t about to complain or ask why. Rolling his head back, he eased deeper and deeper into the snug quim.

Hanabi, however, was less elated. She scrunched her face while tears started to build at the corners of her pale eyes. The wide shaft split her wide. She didn’t know how thankful she should be for her training; because of it, her hymen had long since tore, which meant that Naruto wasn’t going to break through any membranes within her. And if he met with such a suspicious resistance, he’d certainly connect the dots, as there was no way Hinata could have a hymen after he’d thoroughly fucked her on more than several occasions.

Hanabi squealed and was on the verge of crying when he pushed hard against the back of her vagina. The tingling of her loins was muffled underneath the straining pain. She wished he could’ve been a little smaller to suit her better. She barely fit half of him up her quim!

That was enough for Naruto, though if he had the option, he would’ve grabbed her waist and drawn her fully onto him. If she did not feel like taking him in completely, though, he wouldn’t persist; it had caused her to limp for a while when he ignored her protests and fucked her as hard and as deep as he could.

Poor Hanabi would’ve been dealt worse if he was so impulsive. The most she could manage was steeling herself atop the stool and try to keep her balance. One hand held onto her buckling knees while the other supported itself on the fence. She heard and felt the draw of the shaft pulling back from her depths, and she wondered if that was all there was to it. It felt good, him sliding out of her, but all at once, he filled her again, almost knocking her off balance. Her voice slipped with a sharp yelp that was hardly given any mind; Naruto knew that Hinata was quite vocal, and it spurred him on.

Hanabi grunted and whimpered as she took his deep poundings. Each dive into her cause the liquid to squish with loud, obnoxious noises that nobility should not make. Yet, dutifully, she stayed. Not simply for the anonymous boy’s sake, but because she was becoming accustomed to the feeling – pain quickly ebbing – and there was mysterious expectancy in this growing feeling of pleasure.

Still so big, she thought while rocking back and forth with Naruto’s energetic thrusts. Her brown hair hung around her face like a veil, masking her blush. She gritted her teeth and gave a prolonged wail. That building feeling in the pit of her stomach suddenly released with great relief and enjoyment. It didn’t feel like she was going to the bathroom, but there was an abundance of wetness caused by this releasing feeling.

“Argh! Hinata!” Naruto wheezed when he felt the pussy cum around his pumping cock. The extra moisture made it all the easier for him to plunge in, but the swelling of her insides practically locked him inside of her. He could reserve himself for a while longer, but he chose to rush for his orgasm, feeling accomplished at having Hinata cum so surprisingly quick. She must’ve been very excited today! Being the impetuous lad he was, he couldn’t maintain the responsibility of pulling out when he felt his load bubbling, ready to shoot up his cock. His thrusts became sharper.

Hanabi was cumming a second time before she could even recover from the first. “Ah! Please!” she whined, begging for mercy while still pressing her buttocks back against the fence. Her essence squirted out around the piston-like member. The wood around the hole was saturated by her. Violent convulsions continued to lock up her muscle groups; in fact, her body tensing was the only way her knees were kept from giving out beneath her. There was the option to hop off of the dick, but she was in a panicked state and refused to think logically. Her mentality – the way she was raised by her strict father – she would stay in place until instructed to do otherwise. He didn’t tell her to move; he just shouted, as if in warning, that he was going somewhere. She didn’t quite catch the concept of the word ‘cum’, confusing it with ‘come’.

The pussy hadn’t dismounted him, even on his third warning. All other times, he only needed to give one announcement of his orgasm before Hinata would retreat, and he was sure she heard him. Was it really okay, he thought excitedly? One more shout that he was cumming, and still she stayed firmly on him. Throwing his head back and howling in rapture, driving as deep as he could in the drenched quim until he was pushing her cervix inward painfully, his narrow slit aimed directly against the path to the young womb. Millions of sperms sprung from his body to load up hers.

Hanabi’s screwed-shut eyes flashed open at the feeling of sticky heat circulating through her insides. Her tummy filled with the foreign warmth. It must’ve been that strange goo that he deposited in her mouth. Injection with this method was not as unpleasant; it actually felt good, though if she was privy to the likely consequences. Gasping, Hanabi allowed the suddenly-stiff man to continue thumping inside of her, ridding himself of as much lust as he could. A good portion of his abundant cum spilled out from her still-stuffed chute, either running down the insides of her legs or dripping between her feet.

Elated, Naruto let himself remain within the snatch a while longer to savor this new feeling. Internal ejaculation… As much as he liked Hinata either jerking him or putting her mouth on his ejaculating cock, this was far nicer. It felt more natural, though when time came to pull out – they both couldn’t stay like this all day – he seethed as though someone ripped a tightly-applied band-aid off his arm; that backward pass between her swollen lips even made him jump a little.

Hanabi stumbled before falling to the ground, gasping and happy to have that big thing withdrawn from her. Lazily gazing back, she saw that the proud object had arched downward a little, losing its vigorousness. Its spent efforts, however, remained with her, scalding her insides and swimming desperately to find suitable planting grounds.

Breathlessly, the boy thanked Hanabi’s sister for the time spent and already made arrangements for the next meeting. It was like Hinata to be so scheduled. The boy splashed briefly in the hot springs before taking his leave to head home, refreshed and restored.

Hanabi was not so easy to perk up. Her legs still felt like jelly, and it was tempting just to fall asleep. However, those notions were banished when she heard the door to the springs open and the soft pad of bare feet on wet stone. Not thinking of whom it might be, Hanabi quickly surged into the water and ducked in up to her face. Quickly, she wiped off whatever traces of semen that were still on her face.

“Hanabi-chan?”

She was startled to be staring up at her elder sister, blushing and wrapped in a towel – which flatteringly accentuated her figure. “What are you doing here?” Hinata was genuinely concerned, as today, she was meant for a rendezvous with a certain someone. Had she missed him?

“I… I wanted to take a bath,” Hanabi said, her voice strangely shaken.

Hinata gulped loudly and looked over towards the fence. Hanabi held her breath. If she spotted the hole, the positioning of the foot stool underneath would be quite incriminating. Luckily, the steam hid it all from view, and Hinata chose not to be suspicious – even though Hanabi now secretly knew what she was up to when she came here alone. Putting on a smile, Hinata sloshed into the water to join her sibling. “Did… anything strange happen?” she asked. When Hanabi did not answer right away, she chose to be a bit more direct. “Was there anyone else here?”

Hanabi looked away, flushed brightly, and said, “I think there was. But I think he left.” The answer was satisfactory, so Hinata would relax and talk with Naruto about her missing the meeting. And all the while, she was unaware of the semen seeping out of her little sister and floating through the water next to her.

~~~

 

Note: I am not the original author. Credit for this story goes to c0p13r c. c0pyc4t (who will be removing all of his content from AFF.net on January 1st, 2018). I have added/edited nothing (beyond a bolded chapter title), which unfortunately includes any italics/bolding/underlining/etc... that was present in the original post of this story.


End file.
